Kentut
by Profe Fest
Summary: Cerita sinting mengenai kentut, persamaan bau busuk tak diundang itu dengan cinta, dan pembicaraan serius antar anggota Arcobaleno./ Warning! AU, OOC, Crack pair! RnR?


**Title: Kentut**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning: Crack pair, BL yang nyampur straight, OOC, AU, EYD ambureghul emeseyu, typo(s), dan hal nista lainnya.**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

"ANJIR! SIAPA NIH YANG KENTUT?!" Lal melotot garang, tangannya langsung menghalau sistem pernapasannya cepat, mengantisipasi bau busuk itu kembali terhirup dan masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"GEBLEK! GUE NGGAK KONSEN NULIS!" Mammon ikut menutup hidungnya, tak kuat dengan aroma maha bau super ekstrim yang telah memenuhi ruangan yang ditempati mereka.

" _O- Ore-sama_ mau ke luar dulu!" Skull ngibrit ke luar, merasa mual-mual dengan bau itu.

"Sama deh, gue ke luar, _muu_." Viper ikut berdiri, memberesi buku-bukunya asal, lalu mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi ruangan. Lal bermisuh-misuh sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah rekannya yang paling mungil dalam kelompok mereka. Tersisalah Reborn, Fon, Colonello, dan Verde di dalam ruangan, kebetulan Luce belum tiba di sana karena ada urusan dengan Giotto yang merupakan Ketua OSIS.

"Emang ada bau apaan?" tanya Reborn memecah hening yang terjadi setelah tiga makhluk dalam kelompok mereka lenyap dari pandangan. Sumpah dia tidak mencium bau apa-apa, sejak tadi pikirannya melayang pada gebetannya yang masih belum tiba di ruangan—tidak, tidak, ini bukan berarti Reborn jeles, dia cuma sedikit kepikiran.

"Katanya tadi ada yang kentut," jawab Fon yang baru membuang napasnya setelah menahan napas cukup lama, berkedok mengatakan bahwa latihan pernapasan bagus untuk latihannya, padahal niatnya pengen pamer pada pujaan hati.

"Iya tah?" tanya Colonello seraya menurunkan masker yang dipakainya. Usut punya usut, dia baru kena flu.

Verde diam, tak berniat menanggapi.

"Woi, Verde, kok diem, _kora_? Lo latihan pernapasan juga kayak Fon?" tanya Colonello penasaran.

"Nggak… i- itu…," Verde mendadak gagap, ketiga temannya kejang-kejang di tempat, apa mendadak temannya yang jenius ini jadi bego karena kentut? Sungguh sebuah kesialan, mereka baru mau UKK minggu depan!

"Kenapa, _kora_!? Plis, Ver, jangan bilang elo mendadak bego gara-gara kentut! Sama siapa nanti gue nyontek?!" Colonello mengguncang bahu rekannya, panik tingkat wahid.

Si Kepala Rumput geleng-geleng kepala, "Gue…" semua terdiam, menunggu dengan keringat dingin yang terjun bebas dari pelipis mereka. "… tadi… gue yang kentut."

 _Krik_ ….

"ANJIR! JADI ELO YANG BIKIN LAL MISUH-MISUH?! KAMPRET LO, VER!" semprot Colonello nggak selow, sia-sia sudah ia mengkhawatirkan rekannya ini, rupanya dialah pelaku bau busuk yang melebihi bau kaus kaki Xanxus yang terkenal maha dewanya di satu sekolah.

"Sabar dulu lo, kampret!" Verde berdiri nantangin, nggak terima menjadi pihak yang bersalah di sana. "Dengerin gue dulu! Gue juga punya penyebab kentut tadi!"

"Udah, udah," Fon menengahi, "mending dengerin Verde dulu, Colonello."

Colonello mendecih, namun akhirnya kembali duduk. "Kalau alasan lo alasan goblok, gue lempar lo dari sini."

Verde mendecih, sepertinya rekan idiotnya ini ingin diberi kunci jawaban palsu kala UKK, biar mampus sekalian. Si Kepala Rumput berdehem sejenak, "Jadi gini," ia memulai, "gue kan awalnya lagi mikirin Skull—"

"Elah! Apa hubungan tuh bocah sama kentut coba? Muka sih lumayan mirip—sama-sama busuk," potong Reborn tak tahu diri.

"DENGERIN GUE DULU! DAN SKULL ITU NGGAK BUSUK—seenggaknya dia nggak sebusuk elo!" Verde berdiri, tangan menggebrak meja, mata melotot garang penuh gelora. Membela gebetan adalah harga mati, meledek artinya berniat gali lubang kubur sendiri—siapa tahu dia bisa buat racun di kelas kimia, mampuslah mereka, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Udah, udah," Fon menengahi kembali, melakukan hal yang biasanya dilakukan Luce.

Verde kembali duduk di kursinya, berdehem sebelum melanjutkan. "Jadi, awalnya gue mikirin Skull. Terus gue mikir, kok tuh anak masih nggak peka aja ya sama kode gue—sedih gue, njir. Gue kurang apa ya sampe dia nggak peka? Pas gue mikir, eh, gue kentut." Berakhirlah kisah terbentuknya kentut ala Verde.

Semua _kicep_ di tempat, miris sama rekannya yang satu ini. Cinta tak disadari gebetan, malah bikin kentut sembarangan. Verde memang telah diketahui naksir sama satu-satunya _kouhai_ di kelompok mereka, Skull, sejak si _kouhai_ diajak bergabung oleh Luce kala baru kelas satu sementara yang lainnya kelas dua. Menurut penuturan si murid jenius sih, itu cinta pandangan pertama, tapi yang lain bersikeras sepertinya Skull sudah menggunakan pelet manjur demi membuat Verde kepincut padanya. Namun, semua itu ternyata salah, karena meski telah dikodein berbulan-bulan lamanya, si junior masih tak menyadari bahwa makhluk paling berotak di kelompok mereka naksir padanya.

Sungguh kasihan kau Ver. Sudah nasib jatuh cinta sama orang nggak peka, ya.

"Jijik gue sama lu, Ver. Sumpah," desis Reborn penuh jijik, berniat tak menganggap Verde salah satu anggota dalam kelompok mereka, namun langsung teringat kalau ia seperti itu Luce malah akan marah padanya dan bisa jadi langkahnya mendekati sang gebetan harus pupus di tengah jalan—nggak, nggak! Masa ia harus merelakan gebetan? No wei!

"Mana gue nyangka juga gue bakal kentut!" semprot Verde membela diri.

"Eh, bentar," Fon menengahi pertengkaran diantara rekan-rekannya. Ia mengelus dahinya, lagak-lagak _chara anime_ yang tengah berpikir serius—sok keren. "Kata gue, cinta sama kentut itu sebelas-dua belas lho."

 _Krik…_

Fon, apa kamu sudah sama sintingnya dengan murid jenius kita?

"Apanya yang mirip coba, _kora_ …" Colonello menatap _horror_ rekannya. Fon memang rada-rada sinting setelah naksir Mammon yang buta harta.

"Nih, denger ya," Fon berdehem, berniat memulai amanat upacaranya. "Cinta sama kentut itu sama-sama kalau ditahan pasti bikin sakit."

 ** _—_** ** _JLEB!_**

Panah imajiner menusuk ulu hati Verde dan Reborn, sumpah tadi benar-benar menusuk mereka. Sebagai sesama _jomblo_ pemendam cinta dalam hati mereka dan hanya bisa memberi kode pada gebetan macam di GTA, yang tadi sungguh-sungguh menyinggung mereka.

"Terus, cinta sama kentut itu sama-sama kalau udah dikeluarin pasti lega." Bagian ini Fon dan Colonello menghela napas lega, bersyukur sudah pernah jujur apa adanya di depan gebetannya, meski pada akhirnya beberapa tempat di tubuh bagian bawah mereka harus siap siaga menjadi sasaran tendangan maut gebetannya—bahkan Colonello pernah mendapat tendangan super di 'anu'-nya, beruntung 'masa depan'-nya tidak apa-apa.

"Kentut sama cinta juga sama-sama kalau udah keluar pasti bakal menyebar dengan cepat." Entah sejak kapan Fon jadi pintar selain beladiri dan memasak, padahal kapasitas otaknya hanya sekitar rata-rata. Bagian ini baik Colonello maupun Fon ikut membenarkan, terbukti setelah pengakuan jujur apa adanya mengenai perasaan terdalam mereka, tak pernah ada lagi yang berniat mendekati gebetan mereka. Pernah ada yang nekat, seperti Bel yang pernah mencoba tetap optimis mendekati Mammon, hari berikutnya ia mendapat hadiah dari Fon berupa tendangan semburan naga api di jam olahraga. Akhirnya, si pirang segera muv on dengan seekor _kouhai_ tidak imut—opini dari Bel sendiri—berambut hijau yang ekspresinya sedater tembok.

"Yaah, intinya cinta sama kentut itu mirip-mirip," Fon mengakhiri amanat Pembina upacaranya. Semua menghela napas lega, semua penuturan menusuk realita itu sudah lebih dari cukup menjatuhkan mental mereka.

"Terus, dari semua itu, apa untungnya ngebahas kesamaan cinta sama kentut?" Reborn bertanya, berusaha menyindir si ahli beladiri karena tadi sudah menohoknya.

"Nih, jadi intinya," Fon memajukan tubuhnya, "kalo mau nyatain cinta, langsung aja keluarin—kayak kentut. Ungkapkan seluruh perasaan lo sampai lega."

 _'_ _Terus dapet tendangan bebas tepat di tulang kering ato di deket 'anu' kayak elo? Nggak, makasih. Gue masih sayang tulang sama masa depan gue,'_ batin Reborn dan Verde dalam hati.

"Bener tuh, _kora_!" kata Colonello membenarkan. "Nggak perlu ditahan, langsung keluarin aja perasaan cinta lo! Tuh, Ver, kita udah bagi-bagi saran biar elo cepet nembak Skull. Tuh anak dikasih kode mah tetep nggak peka, harus ada tindakan serius, _kora_!" Wuih, tumben si pirang ini otaknya jalan, biasanya lemot sampe berapa abad baru ngerti.

"Eh, tapi ya," Verde menyergah, ikut memajukan badannya, "cinta sama kentut itu sama—begitu mau dikeluarin, badan pasti jadi panas-dingin!" semprotnya.

"Elah, tadi kentut lo juga langsung keluar gitu, masa cinta elo kagak Ver," sahut si pemuda berkepang kalem. Sumpah Verde pengen langsung menyuntik rabies Fon, namun sadar jika dilakukan ia akan mendapat hadiah terkejam dari gebetan si pemuda yang ngomong benci di depan si pemuda Asia namun bilang cinta dalam hatinya—sungguh _tsundere_.

"Tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir, masa cinta disamain sama kentut sih?" protes si pemuda _fedora_.

"Baik cinta sama kentut itu berbentuk abstrak, ada namun sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, ada namun hanya mampu dirasakan oleh beberapa indra saja, datang tanpa sebuah pertanda," jawab Fon kalem, bergaya bak ustad cinta.

Verde geleng-geleng kepala. Cukup sudah dengan pembicaraan _absurd_ ini. Mulai dari kentut, diikuti curhat cinta karena sang gebetan tak kunjung peka, dan berakhir pada pembicaraan gila. Bukan hanya itu, terungkap juga mengenai bakat terpendam rekan-rekannya yang ada di sana—Fon yang bisa puitis bak seorang pujangga, serta dirinya yang bisa membuat bom atom berbau maha dahsyat yang dapat membuat makhluk hidup kejang-kejang seketika.

Memang hanya di Arcobaleno yang bisa menyamakan kentut dengan cinta—bahkan sampai mengambil hikmahnya.

 _—_ _duuutt..._

"ANJIR! JANGAN KENTUT LAGI LO VER!" semprot Reborn seraya menebar hujan lokal.

Fon geleng-geleng kepala, lengan bajunya yang panjang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. "Gila lo Ver, masa cinta lo kalah sama kentut lo? Mau dijadiin sinetron baru?" ceramahnya.

"BANGKE LO VER! GUE UDAH LEPAS MASKER INI ELAH!" semprot Colonello tak terima.

 _—_ _duutt, duuutt, dduuuttt..._

"VERDE! NGGAK TAU MALU LO ANJIR! GUE PERGI DARI SINI!" Reborn segera angkat kaki, memilih menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"TAU NIH, _KORA_! MAKAN APA SIH LO SEMALEM?!" semprot Colonello sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak Reborn.

Fon geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian berdiri dari sofa. "Daripada gue nyiumin kentut lo, mending gue nyiumin pipi si Mammon dah. Sori Verde," kata si pemuda Asia sebelum akhirnya ikut melangkah ke luar.

Tinggallah Verde seorang diri, mengusap dadanya miris. Kentut sampai bersambung gitu juga bukan maunya, dia berani sumpah dengan seluruh ramuannya yang berhasil diracik kala mata pelajaran Kimia.

Eh, tapi kalau dipikir lagi memang cinta sama kentut itu sama, ya. Sama-sama kebutuhan hidup.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Holaaa~ ketemu lagi sama saya, Profe Fest~! Kali ini saya masukin penpik humor (gagal) yang udah di-post di FB saya, gapapa kan? 8D Eh tapi di sini ending-nya saya nggak samain, jadi legal kan ya? 83 /maunya /digeplak. Omong-omong, sori humor gaje nggak sampe gagal ambureghul bikin gonjang ganjing. Saya tunggu kritik, saran, komentar, dan sebagainya dari kalian~! Akhir kata, _review_?

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
